internetfandomcom-20200213-history
Eastern US Weather Forums
Welcome to Eastern US Weather Forums Eastern US Weather Forums is an Invision Power Board. It is an excellent place for weather enthusiasts, hobbyists and professional meteorologists to get together and discuss the weather. EUSWX is about five years old (it was started in May 2003), and is steadily growing. The board has members from all around the world. There are dozens of professional meteorologists from all over the US on the forums. Whenever there is a notable storm, such as a severe weather outbreak, hurricane, notable flooding rainfall, ice storm or a big snowstorm over the Eastern Seaboard metropolitan cities, literally hundreds, if not thousands, of passionate weather weenies get together on the board to enjoy the storm and post local weather updates, as well as to produce maps showing what the storm will do to certain parts of the country. EUSWX can be a tough forum to post at, a thick skin really is a must. It's part WWF, part weather. But its a really great place to learn about meteorology, and to get together with others who are also very passionate about the weather. EUSWX has 10,256 registered members as of May 27, 2009. EUSWX Meteorological Events STRAIGHT FROM THE FORUMS Monday, Sept 8, 2008 - Hurricane Ike is provoking a tremendous amount of discussion as he threatens to reenter the warm Caribbean ocean waters after traversing the southern Cuban coastline to gorge on plentiful oceanic moisture. Hurricane Ike is likely to reintensify into a Category 4 or 5 storm then annihilate the Texas or Louisiana Coast. It's even possible that Ike could plow right into New Orleans. Ike will likely evolve into a huge storm that will cover the entire Gulf of Mexico. *'DT 's benchmarks with IKE, a tried and true method' *'sm040480's contribution to the Hurricane Ike - Part III discussion thread' *'Cuban radar loop of Hurricane Ike that shows the storm's eye clearly over water, contributed by Taxidermista' *'Check out this Raw Video of FIVE STORY OCEAN WAVES BATTERING THE HELL out of Baracoa, Cuba!!' Tuesday, Sept 9, 2008 - *'Check out these REALLY COOL SHOTS of hurricanes seen from orbit!!!' Wednesday, Sept 10, 2008 - Hurricane Ike is now a Category 2 storm, packing sustained winds of 100 mph with gusts to over 125 mph. Tides all along the north coast of the Gulf of Mexico are running 2 to as much as 4 feet above normal. *'Photo Gallery of hurricanes that have hit Long Island, NY' Thursday, Sept 11, 2008 - Hurricane Ike still packing sustained winds of 100 mph with gusts of over 140 mph. *'A poster over at EUSWX, turtlehurricane', posted the following observation: The surge is already nearly or over 2 feet at all 3 NOAA Galveston monitoring stations. 1-2 feet of surge is pushing up the bay towards Houston. And this is happening with only 20-25 mph winds, hundreds of miles from the center. *'Galveston WebCams' Friday, Sept 12, 2008 - Hurricane Ike presenting sustained winds of 100 mph with gusts over 140 mph. The main story appears to be storm surge and waves. Surge is already up to 3 feet above normal in Galveston. Water levels and wave heights will continue rising into tonight with tremendous increases tonight as landfall approaches. Here are a few links about the 1900 Hurricane that devastated Galveston, just to get you through today. Believe me, if you live in GLS, you'll need no such diversion tonight into Saturday. *'The Galveston Grade Raising' *'The 1900 Storm!' *'The Galveston Seawall' Galveston is experiencing 6 feet of storm surge as of 1020am CDT but Hurricane Ike is still 200 miles SSE. Waves are smashing hard up against the seawall, throwing seawater 20 feet up in the air, yet sightseers are walking along the seawall taking pictures to show off on their blogs! UNBELIEVABLE! If you have not yet evacced, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, Galveston Islanders!! Ike may only be a Category 2 storm with 105 mph sustained winds, but his surge and waves will KILL you DEAD! *'Yahoo Photos of Hurricane Ike As of 110pm CDT, '''Galveston Bay is experiencing ten feet of storm surge' - with the hurricane still 165 miles away! The surge is due to rise an additional ten feet. *'HurricaneTrack.Com - Updates on what's going down in Galveston, TX' What is a weather weenie? A weather weenie is a person who is chronically interested in the weather. For example, Snowdude, a poster on EUSWX, reported 8.34 inches of rain on September 6 2008 from the remnants of Hanna. There were reports of up to 12 inches of rain from Hanna in western Prince William County with this storm. Some EUSWX weather weenies.. Snowdude, Jebman, Ji, zwyts, WEATHER53, and many others. Eastern US Weather Forums Meteorologists DTwxrisk (Dave Tolleris) EUSWX Hall of Shame The former EUSWX poster known as Jebman was banned from Eastern US Weather Forums for a year. Jebman also holds the dubious dishonor of getting himself banned from EUSWX AND also barred from the 2008 EUSWX Weather Conference due to obnoxious behavior on the EUSWX Forums. His troll-like behavior derived from a ridiculous religious obsession that he claims is an unprecedented revival in his life that started on March 22, 2008 at 340pm, when Master's Commission students gave him a 45 minute ride in Elder Moore's LEB truck (That would be Mike from the Capital Region Master's Commission in Washington D.C.). You can read all about it in Off-Topic over at EUSWX. Jebman also trolled the DaBenchmark Forums so much that his name was changed to Troll. Jebman/Troll was barred from being able to view the DBM Forums as of late July/early August 2008. Check out the Eastern US Weather Forums Portal! * Portal: Eastern US Weather Forums LINKS # Eastern US Weather Forums # Eastern US Weather Portal # Weenie Phrazes Category:Browse Category:Stubs Category:Web Communities Category:Message boards